Pawn
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: Who is she but a pawn trapped within Destiny’s game. She is passed from one life to the next till finally a chance is presented. Will she still play Destiny’s pawn or will she find much bigger game? Harry PotterSailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **No I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon nor do I own their Plots and characters. So basically meaning I have the right to tamper, toy with, alter, create and or destroy anything I want because I am an author that created this fan fic so what I say, goes.

**NOTE** This chapter may seem rushed. Sorry but that's how I planned it to be. It's a prologue. If there are any complaints then by all means say so.

**Title-** Pawn

**Summary-** Who is she but a pawn trapped within Destiny's game. She is passed from one life to the next till finally a chance is presented. Will she still play Destiny's pawn or will she find much bigger game?

**Chapter One**

Snape held the baby in his arms with confusion, glancing at the woman before him. The woman was quite beautiful with her knee length black hair with dark tints of green, her skin a dark olive tan and her eyes the color garnet. She was nearly tall as him at 5'10 considering he was 6'3 they were nearly the same height. She wore a sailor uniform with a short skirt, black with maroon bows. In her hand was a key looking staff. She stared at the baby sadly.

At first he thought her to be the mother of the child until he moved the blanket aside to see pale slivery gold hair and dark tropical silvery crystal blue eyes staring back at him with such innocence and purity.

"What is this about? Who is this child? Who are you?"

The woman stared at him somberly "My name is of no importance to her now, I am known as Sailor Pluto. The child you hold in your arms will one day be the Messiah to rid the world of darkness. The reincarnation of one Princess Serenity of the lost Moon Kingdom. This is about you protecting this child until her 10th birthday when I shall come to retrieve her so she may fulfill her destiny."

"She isn't a witch" Snape sneered disgusted at the thought of raising a muggle child.

Pluto smirked at his assumption, "that is where you're wrong, she is a witch and sadly she will not go to Hogwarts therefore I must teach her all I know. As you see I am not only a witch but guardian of time and space as well"

Frowning Snape nodded though still confused. "I still do not know why your choice was me."

"Because Albus is to busy with other things and Minerva is also very busy, besides I trust you to keep her safe, I know loyalty lies deep in that cold exterior."

Snape frowned deeper but was somewhat flattered that she trusted him. "I will do my best" he sighed.

"Thank you." With that said the mysterious Sailor Pluto disappeared in a dark flash of light.

Looking down at the child he was in awe of her eyes. Such purity and yet he could see sadness and even darkness laid in her eyes which were like windows to the soul.

Conjuring up several baby things he set the little girl in the crib. He stepped back shocked when smiled at him and made a gurgling sound. Smiling back he moved to go to write to Minerva and Albus…

From the moment he received the little rabbit her existence was a secret to all but Severus, Albus and Minerva. They soon came to realize all the gifts this one child had as they watched her grow to be a lovely young girl. When her tenth birthday came all was not joyful.

The ten year old Serenity frowned at her knee length pale silvery blondish gold hair. She had the urge to try a new hairstyle but nothing suited her. After styling her hair several times she found a rather interesting look. Two spherical buns on the side of her head with the rest of her hair falling from them like streamers to her mid thigh.

Severus looked up as the door opened to frown before placing on a strained smile. The odd hairstyle suited her after all it was the trademark of the royal moon family.

Albus and Minerva smiled at their little charge though greatly saddened the day has come.

Serenity tilted her head confused. "Is everything alright?" she said in her sweet English accented voice.

A swirl of mists formed in the center of the room to leave a woman clad in a black and maroon fuku.

"Hime. It is time for you to go"

"What?" Serenity asked frightened "Who are you?"

The woman frowned sadly "I am sorry Hime forgive me. I am Sailor Pluto. It is time for you to fulfill your destiny and in order to do so there must be several changes"

"Will we ever see her again?" Minerva asked quietly.

Serenity's eyes widened "Where am I going!"

Pluto lowered her gaze. "I am not sure."

"We understand" Albus said standing up.

"Say goodbye hime"

"NO I don't want to leave!" Serenity cried hugging Severus.

Severus frowned. "Bunny, you have to go. Your world depends on you. We'll see each other again I promise."

Serenity sniffed and nodded hugging him again and then hugging Minerva and Albus. Pluto reached out and took Serenity's smaller hand as a portal opened.

"Goodbye papa, Aunt Minerva, Uncle Albus" Serenity whispered a tear falling from her eye to the floor below.

When the portal closed Serenity found herself to be in a place full of darkness and mists. A chill ran down her spine.

In a second she fell to her knees clutching her head as memories bombarded her very being. When it was through tears entered her eyes. She remembered it all. Her life before as Princess Serenity and the fall of her glorious home, the moon kingdom.

"Your alias in this word will be Usagi Tsukino. You will no longer be allowed to act as you once have for fear of being discovered for who you really are. We will meet in secrecy whenever possible for your witchery training. When we meet otherwise you will have no idea as to whom I am."

Pluto's words faded on her tongue as she watched her Hime twist in agony from overwhelming emotions.

"You will stay with the Tsukino's as their daughter, false memories and pictures will be provided. You will hide your true age of 10 and become 11 in front of public eye. I wish you luck Hime wherever you go…" with that a flash of light more memories filled Serenity or rather Usagi's mind of her life as a Tsukino from her supposed birth there to now.

Another flash of light and she disappeared from the Gates of Time to a pink bedroom filled with fluffy toys and stuffed animals.

And so her new life began….

**End Chapter **

Not much to say here just a "hope you liked" and "REVIEW"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **No I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon nor do I own their characters. So basically meaning I have the right to tamper, toy with, alter, create and or destroy anything I want because I am an author that created this fan fic so what I say, goes.

Thank you all who reviewed. I took your advice on my story and it helped greatly to inspire me.

A BIGGGGG thanks to samisweet for all her help with my writing style, I learned a lot from her and Transcendent.

THANK YOU!

**Pawn**

**Chapter Two**

Usagi sighed, playing with a long wooden stick and staring off into space. She had been doing that a lot lately. Around her the air was chilled and the gates of time were rather dark tonight and the mists much thicker.

Did she make the right choice when she refused to wed Mamoru? She didn't love him… at least not in that way, not anymore. She knew her love ran deep for him but it wasn't something lovers share. It was a fairytale love that they had, both of them being pushed to rekindle a love long died out with the glorious moon kingdom. Even as Serenity her love had doubts and she knew one wouldn't doubt true love.

Usagi looked around the gates, sitting up and letting out a shaky breath. She was surprised when the senshi took the break up fairly well. At first they were shocked and disbelieving but understood to a point. Throughout it all Mamoru and Usagi had stayed friends. Just because they weren't together didn't mean they'd abandon each other.

Usagi didn't look up as a flash of light appeared in front of her.

"Hello Hime"

Finally looking up she raised an eyebrow at Setsuna's attire. A witches robe. It was a deep garnet color matching her eyes with black rims. "Setsuna what's going on?" she was utterly confused at Setsuna's new look. If the senshi saw her they'd question her sanity let alone her fashion sense. That was something the senshi hadn't known about her and the secretive senshi of time. Setsuna kept it so no one knew of their heritage as witches.

Setsuna merely smiled. "Hime. With the ties of destiny broken I am happy to let you finish your schooling at Hogwarts."

Usagi didn't think it possible for her eyes to go any wider. "You mean it?" she squealed in excitement she couldn't believe it. Her dream since she left was finally coming true.

"Yes hime-chan. You are free to return. Don't worry of the senshi, they will be able to follow soon enough when I feel the time is right for them to know.

Usagi couldn't believe it, she was finally going home. "When do I leave?"

"Now" Setsuna said smiling, handing her a pale pink dress robe with yellow lining and silver stars on the material. She also handed her a couple bags filled with witch and muggle clothes. A large trunk with witchery materials and a smaller trunk with other various things. Also, a pure black owl rested in a cage with pale gold eyes.

Usagi quickly dressed herself in the robes, the robes clung to her loosely but close enough to show off her lovely curves.

Setsuna raised staff and a bright light emitted from it. When the light faded from their vision they were in an isolated part of the Hogwarts express way. The large old red train was farther down on the walkway.

"Hime, I can only go this far with you. I am sorry you cannot be the one to tell the senshi but if you told them you wouldn't be able to be here now. Good luck little bunny." Setsuna whispered before disappearing this time without the flash of light.

Usagi took a shaky breath and stepped forward into a better lit area. "here goes nothing."

**END Chapter.**

So sorry its short. I just needed to get this out for all those who have bee waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** No I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter therefore I have all the right to tamper, toy with, alter, create and or destroy anything I please.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend samisweet who has been waiting for this update. Sorry you waited so long.

**Tuesday, November 08, 2005 - Chapter revised and improved**

**Pawn**

**Chapter Three**

Harry and Ron were walking down the halls of the train looking for a compartment. Finally settling in their usual one, they were startled when Hermione burst through the doors an "I-know-something-you-don't" smile lit brightly on her face.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What is it now?" he stated trying to refrain from blushing. Over the years Hermione had gone from bushy haired brain to a lovely young girl. She was gifted with a slim form and curves any girl would die for. Her hair was longer and less then bushy with her brown eyes bright and shiny.

Harry smirked at Ron. It was obvious about his "crush" at least to everyone besides Hermione and Ron.

Hermione huffed nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing… just that this year Hogwarts has taken the liberty to have a home schooled witch attend as a student…. In the 6th year."

Harry and Ron shared suspicious looks.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry much though, she seems so nice. She looks like a pure vela but she says she isn't even half!" Hermione began rambling when the compartment door opened yet again.

"Well if it isn't Potter, The Weasel and the Mudblood." Draco sneered.

Hermione flinched while Ron and Harry both glared and gripped their wands.

"Shouldn't you be bothering the new transfer student and give us a break for once!" Ron yelled exasperated.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity "What are you talking about Weasel. There's no such thing as a transfer student at Hogwarts."

"Show's how much you know" Hermione shot at him.

"Shut it, Mudblood" Draco directed at her harshly.

Before anyone could start anything further, the train began to move and Draco and his followers left without another word.

When the express arrived at Hogwarts, students began pilling out of the train heading into their rightful directions.

Within the castle, the first year students pilled into the great room in a single line. All the students from previous years sat at their respective house tables chatting in excitement, news about the transfer student already flying around.

When the sorting came to an end Headmaster Dumbledore stood, a look of pride and joy lit on his kind old features.

"Welcome the new and welcome the old. As some of you know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. I am sure by now all of you have heard of Hogwarts decision to host a transfer student. She has been home schooled her whole life in the ways of whitchery and has already been sorted. I hope you will all except her and treat her with respect. Please welcome Usagi Tsukino"

From the large Great Hall doors, Professor Severus Snape stepped in with a lovely young girl besides him in Slytherin Attire.

Most girls stared at her with looks of either jealousy or admiration while the guys stared at her beauty and innocence with fascination.

She was indeed lovely. Hermione thought she looked somewhat vela but, then again if you looked twice, she was far to… fair to be anything of the sort.

Her hair was in a childish style. Two twin buns on either side of her head with ribbons of hair falling from them to her ankles in silken strands, a silvery blond-gold. It was sheer elegance but innocence at once. Her skin was like moonbeams, pale and creamy. Her dark tropical crystal blue eyes glittered with silver reflected purity and curiosity at everything. She was in awe of all around her.

The robes she wore did nothing to hide her womanly figure either. She was short, 5'2 at least with a very slim but well curved figure and long slender legs. Any girl would kill for.

Snape said something low enough for her to here causing her to smile widely, her pert pink lips curved into a bright smile making the room practically light up at the sight.

She nodded and bounded over to an empty spot at her house table like a bunny.

Harry and Ron were awe struck until Hermione coughed. Ron turned immediately and blushed. Fred and George made woop-lashing noises and laughed making Harry smirk.

"I thought you said she was nice?" Ron said as food appeared on the table and he began to dig in.

Harry nodded, "she looks nice…"

Everyone at the table smirked or smiled knowingly making him blush this time.

Hermione shrugged. "She is, I didn't know she would be in that house."

Draco was busy watching in half fascination and disgust as Usagi stuffed herself with food, along with many other Slytherin's.

Although she was currently, pigging out, she didn't spill or get food anywhere, but her mouth. She suddenly stopped and looked up catching their stares and had the decency to flush. Swallowing she muttered a small Gomen.

"What was that, mudblood?" Pansy sneered.

Usagi's eyes flared a bright fiery blue, the color and vibrancy enchanting to Draco. "Pardon me, I am still getting used to talking English again. I assure you though I am of pure blood. Even so, I will not tolerate a curse such as that passed near my ears. There is no such thing as "dirty blood." Witch or no witch, we all have a heart, just because you don't like to use yours besides pumping blood doesn't mean others do!" with that said. Usagi began to finish eating, this time at a slower pace as the Great Hall all quiet had listened to her small but touching speech.

Hermione's eyes were wide, few tears had gathered in them. Ron looked at her worried and placed a hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off with a smile.

Draco sneered at Usagi, what right did she have to say that.

Soon everyone was lead to their common rooms. Usagi unfortunately found she was roomed with Pansy Parkinson and one of her friends, Jeanie Jones.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Usagi wandered down the steps to the common room dressed on in a pair of muggle blue pj cloth pants covered in yellow crescents and a thin yellow tank, with fluffy yellow slippers.

When she arrived down the steps she was surprised when she was not alone.

A handsome young blond was sitting by the fire, his hair was tussled from sleep and in front of his icy gray-blue eyes. He was tall, she could easily tell that. At least near a foot taller then her with a lean, slightly muscular form. He was shirtless and dressed only in a pair of string black pants.

Her face flushed and she moved to turn around when he caught her gaze. He must have seen her blush because the corners of his mouth turned into a smirk.

"Tsukino, what are you doing up? It's past curfew" he said in a low, almost daring voice.

If her face could have gotten any redder it would have. He was toying with her.

Getting slightly annoyed at the thought, she glared at him. "I could ask you the same"

His eyes narrowed before taking on an amused expression. "Temper temper." He stood up and walked over to her, slowly, making the blush return to her cheeks. "What's the matter?" he murmuered as he stood merely inches away from her. He picked up a strand of her hair and ran his fingered through it. It was soft and smooth. "Your not afraid of me, now are you?" he said lowly, next to her ear.

She slowly shook her head, glaring into his eyes.

He smirked and tugged her hair hard, only hard enough to cause a slight yelp from her. "You should be. Now get to your dorm. Only a Prefect is allowed past curfew"

Usagi huffed, her cheeks puffing out slightly as she turned on her heel, her hair, in its odango's flying behind her.

Draco smirked at her. Oh how fun he would have with her around.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** No I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter therefore I have all the right to tamper, toy with, alter, create and or destroy anything I please.

**IMPORTANT NOTE** this chapter has been dedicated to Sesshomaru's mistress. She had told me of her story and how people… commented her and didn't like it. I took my time to read it. I did and I loved it. The plot wasn't at all unoriginal. There were few cliché parts, yes Darien/Mamoru and Usagi/Serena broke it off. It's a crossover. Most people in this section LIKE it when they pair her with someone knew. Get over it. YES she was transported somewhere else. That's one way of getting her to Hogwarts. I happened to like it. Her plot was great. Few mistakes but everyone happens to do that, its called BEING HUMAN. I don't like it when we criticize people unless we happen to do it civilly.

Check out her story, Misplaced. Not because she asked me to, but because I read it and think it has promise and she never asked.

**Pawn**

Chapter Four 

Rei sighed, leaning on her broom. It was a beautiful day but something wasn't right. Minako was laying lazily on the porch reading a manga while Ami watched the clouds float by, a book on science strewn in front of her while Makoto rested beneath the Sakura tree.

Surprisingly Haruka and Michiru were with them, they suddenly showed up with an 11 year old Hotaru in tow. They had mentioned something about an urgent meeting by Setsuna. Luna and Artemis were talking with them, most likely trying to figure out what was going on… but it seems for once they didn't even know.

Suddenly Setsuna appeared with Mamoru. She looked as calm as ever, Mamoru was most likely late… seeing as he was looking sheepishly.

"Hello Senshi."

Rei looked around, a question that popped up on everyone's mind. "Where is Usagi-chan?"

Setsuna frowned releasing a sigh from her ruby lips. "That is the reason for this meeting. Now you all shall listen and listen well. Do not interrupt."

She paused for a moment waiting for them to agree, then she continued. "During the time of rebirth, Usagi-hime was not born to Ikuko Tsukino… but rather Serenity. Queen Serenity the Past Moon Queen. How is this possible? Simple. The crystal. The crystal had revived the dead queen long enough for her to bear birth to the hime. After her death, as a last wish I was to send her away for safety.

Usagi was not born as Tsukino Usagi, but as Princess Serenity. Any enemy could have sensed her or found her. I had to hide her in a dimension. A dimension of her heritage.

You see, her father… was a wizard from another dimension and Queen Serenity is the first Lunarian a witch.

I sent her till her 10th birthday, where she learned of her witchery magic. On her 10th birthday I retrieved her and made her hide her age of 10 and become 11 in your eye, hid the fact she knew me. And taught her all her witchery magic.

Because, I too am a witch. The first Plutonian witch.

Now that the ties of destiny have been broken, I have allowed Hime to travel back to her dimension to a school of witchcraft and wizardry in hopes of finishing her training and finding new destiny."

Setsuna stared at the senshi in front of her who were in shock and some in disbelief.

"When can we go to her?" Rei asked stepping forward after the initial shock.

Setsuna shook her head. "Soon. Usagi has only gotten there a day ago. We will be there, when we are needed."

Mamoru frowned not liking the sound of that, as did Haruka or Makoto. Rei narrowed her eyes and huffed.

Usagi yawned standing up and stretching like a cat. After her shower she dressed in her robes and styled her hair normally.

Down in the common room people were heading to the great hall for breakfast. Usagi mumbled to herself cursing herself for having to wake up early but she didn't want to miss her meal ticket.

Once in the common room Usagi stopped dead when her eyes met with an intense gaze of the boy she encountered last night. He was gazing at her with a cold smirk.

One of her roommates was busy trying to gain his attention. Her name was Pansy Pakinson. Usagi quickly looked away before the larger girl could catch her staring.

Goyle and Crabbe laughed at the scene.

Usagi stepped out of the portrait not noticing the group following her. When they arrived at the Great Hall, she saw the girl, Hermione she met on the train and walked over to her.

Draco saw this and frowned.

"Hello."

Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron, noticing them gapping at something behind her when she heard a sweet voice behind her.

Turning she saw Usagi hovering over her smiling. Flinching that a Slytherin was talking to her, even if she had defended mudblood's she nodded slightly in greeting.

All the teachers and students watched the scene carefully.

"So, Hermione is it? I know it isn't allowed for me to sit at another house's table but I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for breakfast outside." Usagi said kindly. She felt shy and she didn't understand it. It was just that being in Slytherin wasn't really comfortable right now. Especially since that encounter last night.

Hermione looked a bit unsure and looked to her friends. "Only if Ginny, Harry and Ron can come."

Ginny looked up surprised that Hermione invited her but shrugged it off and nodded.

Usagi smiled brightly. "Of course."

Hermione smiled back as if it was contagious. They gathered food and left the Great Hall.

Snape felt him self grumble a curse to himself while Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled softly at him.

Draco was busy scowling while the rest of the Slytherin house stared at the new beauty disgusted at her choice.

Once they were outside Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why are you being nice to us?"

Usagi stopped in mid bite. "Um, why shouldn't I be?"

Harry and Ginny didn't know whether to laugh at the innocence of her answer or to stare at her oddly.

"Your in Slytherin, duh" Ron said with his mouth full

Hermione hit him upside the head making Usagi giggle, Harry's eyes glazed over. The laugh was like wind chimes in a light breeze…

"That's not a reason. I am nice I guess because you were nice to me. You're the only friend I have here so far."

Hermione smiled to herself. She only had one girl friend so far, sure Lavender and Parveti were okay but they were really… not friends with her. Ginny had just started to hang out with her more due to her secret crush on Harry.

"Why are you in Slytherin, you're to nice for there." Ginyn began sounding much like her brother.

Usagi shrugged and began eating much like Ron, surprising them. "I guess its because of something the hat told me. Potential." Though she knew it was more then just that but she wouldn't tell them that. Not yet anyway.

"We best get to class or we'll be late" Hermione said in a stern way.

Ron and Harry grown making Ginny laugh.

"Let me guess, you didn't do your homework again?" she scolded. Ron glared at her.

Usagi who stopped while they were headed to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures bent over with laughter, tears falling from her eyes.

"Is… she okay?" Ron asked

Hermione looked at her new friend worried wondering if someone hit her with a tickle spell.

Usagi stood up and wiped her tears with a wistful smile. "I'm fine. You two remind me of Rei-chan and myself. Hermione-chan you-re so much like Ami-chan it's uncanny."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

Usagi sighed and smiled sadly. "My friends. I had to leave in order to attend. I didn't get to say goodbye. I'll see them soon though. You'd get along with them well."

Ginny separated with them to go to her class since she was in another year. When they arrived in their class, Draco was standing in their way with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Tsukino, we meet again. What do you think you are doing, associateing with filthy Gryffandor scum?"

Usagi looked around confused. "I'm not."

Harry, Ron and Hermione frowned until Usagi continued. "I'm with friends."

Draco scowled. "Slytherin's are not ALLOWED to be friends with the likes of them"

Usagi took a step towards him but he didn't take a step back, he was a foot taller then her and stared down at her his face set into a look of disgust. "You cannot tell me who to hang with."

With that said she turned on her heel ready to leave when his hand shot out and pulled her towards him. She crashed into his chest and he held her tight. He lowered his lips near her ear, "Watch what you say to me, or you'll regret it"

Usagi ripped away from him and glared, her bright blue eyes lit with a fire making him grin. Oh how he got under her skin.

Harry and Ron frowned, gripping their wands. Hermione glared at the scene but stood aside not wanting to get involved.

Hagrid suddenly appeared with a 3 very large horses tied to reins, but their were four reins. To some their were four horses, only few could see the forth and as the few recognized it as a thestral.'

"As some of you know, there is a thestral present. These horses are called Winged Horses. Because they have wings."

He pulled the first one forward. The first one was a palomino "This is a Abraxon, all of these horses don't trust very easily. They are hard to train."

The second was a chesnut colored horse. "This is an Aethonan"

The third horse was gray. "This is a Granian"

Finally a the last rein was pulled. Harry looked at Usagi to see her staring into it's eyes sadly and noticed the horse looking right at her.

Hargid, pulled a pouch forward and sprinkled some of it on the invisible horse, making it visible. Most of the class immediately stepped back.

"Who would like to step forward." Hagrid started expecting Hermione or Harry to raise their hands to and touch the large black winged skeletal horse but they didn't budge.

It became known that the horse was looking straight at Usagi, and she was frozen until she slowly raised her hand.

"Alright…" Hagrid said hesitantly.

Usagi stepped forward and placed her hand on the horses nose, a sad expression her face. No one seemed to understand the connection going on. The other horses immediately began to nuzzle Usagi as did the thestral.

"amazing." Hagrid stated…

Soon the class ended and Usagi hugged the horses, even the thestral.

Usagi hated it. She knew the horse could sense when a person or being had experiences death of any sort. It had felt her sorrow. It felt as if the large horse could see right through her… and wanted to comfort her. Amazing how a creature looking as deadly as it was seemed to have such a caring spirit. She knew though never to judge.

On her way to potions she watched as students began to whisper among them, staring at her in either fear or awe. She felt so out of place.

Looking down she continued to walk when someone grabbed her hand. Looking up she saw Hermione.

"Hey, don't mind them. So what was that? You seemed real sad."

Usagi shrugged. "Just… dealt with a lot. The power the horse has is a gift. It must have sensed my. Feelings and wanted to comfort me. That's all."

Harry and Ron stared at her suspiciously. Hermione didn't mind though. She was finally getting a friend that wasn't a guy. Usagi seemed sincere and that's all that mattered… right?

Draco watched from his seat when they arrived with a curious frown. He WOULD get to the bottom of this.

**End Chapter**


End file.
